Finally Together
by allyCt
Summary: this is my first fanfic. it is a RWHG romance lots of fluff. Pls RR. Pls be nice i except constructive criticism. here are the first five chapters there are more to come, some chapters have been updated, pairings are RWHG & HPGW
1. Chapter 1 The Realisation

This is my first Fanfic. It's a little slow but it gets better later. Hope you like it and I'll write more if you review thanx Luv allyC@T  
  
*********  
  
Chapter One: The Realisation.  
  
Harry took a step forward, he was now so close to Hermione that she could see straight into his green eyes. He moved the hair that had fallen onto her face with a brush of his hand. She closed her eyes and Harry leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"NO!!!" Ron awoke suddenly, jolting forward covered in sweat. He realised he'd woken everyone in the dorm with his sudden outburst. Harry ran to his side.  
  
"What's wrong Ron? Are you okay?" Harry asked as Seamus, Neville and Dean gathered around him, looks of worry on their faces.  
  
"Uhhh. nothing. just a nightmare, that's all." He said not looking at Harry, for some reason he could not face him, the anger surged through him. He felt his ears getting hotter. Harry noticed the color in Ron's face getting redder.  
  
"Are you sure mate?" he questioned, unsure of Ron's embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seamus, Neville and Dean had returned to their beds and fallen asleep before Harry brought up the dream again.  
  
"What happened what was so bad?"  
  
"It was nothing." Ron looked at the floor in shame.  
  
"There is! I know there is!" Harry said in a now forceful voice.  
  
"IT WAS NOTHING, IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Ron realised he was yelling and backed down, he shouldn't be angry with Harry, he thought, it never happened, it was all a dream,  
  
"Sorry mate, It was just. you know. a dream." Ron said, trying to make up for what he had said.  
  
" Its okay mate, really, if you don't want to talk about it I understand." Harry walked over to his bed, got in and turned over,  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
"Harry please don't be angry, its just. oh it doesn't matter." Said Ron feeling angry and embarrassed at himself. After a few minutes Ron could hear Harry snoring softly.  
  
Ron lay awake, his stomach flip-flopping why was he so worried of what he had seen, and after all it was only Ron and Hermione. He tried to go to sleep so he closed his eyes but thoughts of Hermione kept invading his mind. After a few hours the light began to filter through the curtains of his four-poster bed and Ron drifted in and out of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up when the Saturday sun had fully risen. Ron now awake again, got up and started to get changed. Harry and Ron walked down to the common room and found Hermione at the bottom of the boy's staircase.  
  
"Hi" she said as Ron turned a deep shade of red, stop it, he thought, She'll notice.  
  
"Are you okay Ron??? She was looking at Ron's face, which had now turned a deep crimson and was getting darker by the second.  
  
"Uhhh. yeah, lets go to breakfast." Ron said, pushing past Hermione as he ran to the portrait hole.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. Harry shrugged,  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By lunchtime Harry and Hermione had forgotten about Ron's dream, Ron, on the other hand could not stop thinking about it. Ron kept wondering why he had got so worked up about it. He looked across to see Hermione, the sun was shining from the enchanted ceiling, the rays of the sun just falling on her shoulders lighting up her face. Her eyes were shining and she smiled at Ron.  
  
"What's up?" She asked him. Ron just stared at her entranced by her beauty, after all this time he had never noticed. "Ron, What is wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing you just look so."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Beautiful. I never realised before." Ron blushed deeply and surprisingly so did Hermione. A small giggle escaped her lips and Harry let out a huge disgusted sigh. "Thankyou Ron." It took a few seconds to realise what had just happened but as soon as he had realised Ron had leapt of his seat and run out to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked upset at his reaction.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, he does like you. Trust me." Said Harry comfortingly. Just wait a while it'll happen.  
  
**********  
  
Hope you like so far it'll get better soon okay. Pls review I want some feedback so I now how to improve it. 


	2. Chapter 2 More dreams, less sleep

Chapter two: More dreams, less sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Over the next week Ron had had the same dream night after night. Each time Harry and Hermione's lips got closer and closer. Ron was starting to not sleep, afraid of what he'd see in his dreams. Ron now had a hard time looking at the two of them in and out of sleep. After Ron's outburst at breakfast Hermione had looked at Ron different ever since, Ron wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing and had now decide to avoid them completely.  
  
Harry and Hermione had become increasingly worried about Ron. His sudden escape into introvercy had Harry thinking that the dream involved Voldemort. Hermione, who had realised her feelings for Ron a long time ago, went into denial. Harry kept telling her that Ron's feelings for her were deeper than just friendship, but Hermione wouldn't listen. Harry had decided that now it was time to confront Ron about his feelings for her.  
  
"Hey mate, what are you doing?" Harry asked sliding into the chair opposite Ron who was surrounded by large divination books and screwed up parchment.  
  
"Divination dream journal, do we really have to write two months worth of these bloody dreams?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well if someone hadn't insulted Firenze, maybe you wouldn't have to do it!" Harry smiled and looked at Ron who started laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
"Can I have a look at what you've done so far?" Harry asked leaning forward to pick up his parchment. Ron snatched the leaf of parchment from underneath Harry's fingers.  
  
"Maybe later." He said quickly not wanting to Harry to see the dream, after all Harry didn't know about his feelings for Hermione. "Do you know where lavender is? I'm going to ask her for some help with this bloody thing."  
  
"Yeah she's in the girls dorm, you'll have to ask someone to get her." Ron got up leaving the parchment behind. Harry picked it up and started to read.  
  
'Harry leans forward facing Hermione. Their faces get closer and Harry brushes The hair out of her face. Their faces get So close and their lips are about to touch And I wake up.'  
  
Harry looked over at Ron who was now talking to Lavender. Ron had dreamt of him and Hermione, that was what was wrong he thought. Ron was coming back over to the table again and Harry quickly placed the parchment where he found it. Ron sat down in his chair again and Harry looked at him.  
  
"There is nothing going on between me and Hermione, why do you think that?" Harry asked without thinking.  
  
"You read it!" Ron accused.  
  
"Yeah I did, but only because I am concerned. Hermione is worried too." Ron looked at Harry who had now fallen silent. He picked up his things and stormed up the stairs towards the boy's dormitories.  
  
"Come on Ron, Its not that bad. Everyone knows anyway." Harry heard a door slam upstairs and everyone in the common room looked at him. Harry got up and walked to the portrait hole, ignoring the eyes that followed him. He wanted to find Hermione straight away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry found Hermione hiding behind a pile of large astronomy books in the library. He ran over to her, startling her.  
  
"I knew it!" he whispered leaning over, " The dream, it all fits. He had the dream about you and me together and he's insecure about that because he likes you!"  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? he doesn't like me and that is final. I don't want to hear anymore of it!" Hermione said sadly as she started to continue with her astronomy work. Hermione was distraught; her feelings torn because the one she loved did not love her back, yet her best friend has said that Ron does love her, what does she do now?  
  
"I am so sure that he likes you I am in no way joking." Harry said truthfully.  
  
"Hermione lifted her head and stared at Harry through her big brown eyes. "Are you sure that he does? I don't want to make a move and find out that he doesn't like me that way in the slightest!"  
  
"I am telling you now Hermione," Harry said. "He does indeed love you."  
  
"I have to go find him!" Hermione leapt out of her seat knocking over her chair. She picked up her book and ran out of the library doors, and headed off towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
*********** Hey guys there's another chapter for you. Sorry it took so long (school). There will be heaps more fluff in the next chapter, I promise (. Here r your replies guys.  
  
mexflower3= thanx that's so cute I hope you like the chapter. dacrayZblaze1=Thanx I hope this is a bit longer for your liking. pan weasley kent= I'm going to be writing more frequently now. Hope you like the new chapter! Miss Metallic= thanx for the constructive criticism, I hope I have improved a bit. About the Harry and Hermione thing, it was a dream Sorri ( It is to show how insecure Ron is about his feelings for Hermione. fazza20= lol I am gonna beat u I swear.  
  
Thanx guys I'm looking forward to your reviews. Enjoy!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Mistake or meant to be?

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated lately I have been really sick. Anywayz sorry bouts the last chapter, some parts were supposed to be in italic but the stupid school computers stuffed it up!! I will try and fix it though but I don't have a hard copy cause I write this off the top of my head. Now I know better. Hope you like it ( Luv always AllyC@t  
  
Chapter three: Mistake or meant to be?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room, her hair all tangled and wind blown, she was out of breath. She scanned the empty room for a sign of Ron but could not see him anywhere; everyone had been at dinner for quite a while now. She decided to head down to the great hall hoping to find him there. She turned around to head to the portrait hole when.  
  
"Ooouch." Hermione exclaimed as Ron and her collided, head to head, "Where did you come from?" She asked.  
  
"I was looking for you actually, you weren't at dinner, so I brought you something." Ron pulled out a small bundle of napkins from his pocket and handed it to Hermione, "Here." Hermione unwrapped the napkins and found a slice of chocolate cake. "It was dessert." He said.  
  
"Thankyou Ron, I'm starving." She took a small bite and placed the cake on a small table that was close by. "I wanted to find you anyway, that was why I was up here, I need to talk to you."  
  
She blushed and picked up her cake. She walked around the back of one of the couches and sat down. Ron followed and sat next to her. She turned in her seat and faced him.  
  
"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I just wasn't sure wether it would be the right time or the right place." She said, it was now time for Ron to blush; he knew what she wanted to talk about, his dream, but he was mistaken.  
  
"I've wanted to talk to you about something Harry told me. about the dream you had" she said.  
  
"Please don't tell me he told you what was in it, I didn't want him to read it in the first place" Ron said so embarrassed that he couldn't face Hermione.  
  
"Ron, if that dream means anything to you." She said slowly, unsure of how to put her feelings into words, "I mean, it means something to me. maybe it was no mistake that you had that dream"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked edging towards her on the couch unaware of putting his hand on her knee.  
  
"I. I."  
  
"What Hermione?"  
  
"I love you!" she blurted out. She turned away her face red, she stared at the floor not daring to look into Ron's eyes, the one place where she always became lost. Ron stared at Hermione in awe, did she just say what I think she did? He thought.  
  
Hermione jumped up and started to run towards the girls' dormitories. Ron ran after her catching up to her before the stairway,  
  
"Hermione, I love you." Ron called out after her, surprised that he had had the courage to say it.  
  
"I love you I always have, since the first train ride."  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks, she turned around and faced Ron, "Do you really mean that?" she asked as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Of course I do" he said as he walked up to her. He put her arms around her and she looked up at him, he wiped the tear from her soft cheek. A small grin appeared on her face, "I always imagined it like this." she said as she stared up at him.  
  
"Did it always end like this?" and before she could answer his question he bent down and kissed her.  
  
It was the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced, her heart fluttered, her lips tingled. All her feelings for Ron grew stronger and stronger every second of their embrace. Ron could not believe his sudden burst of confidence, this was how it was supposed to be he thought, Always.  
  
Their arms started to get tighter around each other,  
  
"eh-Hem" Harry had entered the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like it so far. (sorry its so short) REVIEW, REVIEW. pls 


	4. Chapter 4 Interuptions and Confessions

Chapter four: Interruptions and Confessions  
  
**********  
  
"HARRY!!!" Hermione squealed as she pushed Ron away, Ron still shocked by the fact that he had confessed his feelings to Hermione just stood there.  
  
"HERMIONE, what are you doing this was only a bet! You weren't supposed to go kissing Ron, we were a secret," Harry had lost it. He was sick of hiding his feelings for Hermione, they had been secretly dating for the past two months. Harry knew of Ron's feelings and when Hermione had started to feel differently about him and started liking Ron, he decided to get Hermione in on the bet through Jealously.  
  
Harry's insides churned, as his one true love stared lovingly at Ron, his best friend no longer. She looked at Harry, her first love, but their love had soon dwindled. Ron now slowly catching up stared at the two of them in horror.  
  
"This was a bet?" He yelled. "To humiliate me? To get me to confess my feelings? To humiliate."  
  
"RON STOP, that is not what I was trying to do, everything I said to you was true." Tears stung Hermione's eyes as she saw how she had hurt Ron. Harry had betrayed Ron, and so had she, it was a mean and horrible thing that they had done.  
  
"It all fits." Ron now realising, "That's why you wanted to know about the dream, that's why, you wanted me to tell you my feelings so you could hurt me didn't you" Ron was struggling to keep his tears back.  
  
Harry stared at Ron, the anger seeped through his veins, Harry knew that Hermione had fallen for Ron, she hadn't been herself for a quite a while now. It had taken a lot of courage for Harry to admit that Hermione had fallen out of love with him, but he still felt torn apart that Hermione had gone straight to Ron even when they were still an item.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry, sorrow in her eyes, "I'm sorry Harry, I love Ron, and I think I always have. It's over between us" she looked over at Ron who was now sitting with shock. He looked up at Hermione and smiled. Harry on the other hand had a look of fury in his eyes, His teeth clenched together, he turned on his heel and ran out of the common room tears running down his face.  
  
Ron stood up and walked over to Hermione, he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked deep into her eyes, "Do you mean that Mione?" he asked her sincerely "I love you with all my heart."  
  
"Of course I love you Ron, I meant every word of it." Hermione smiled. Ron leant down and kissed her once more. The chemistry between them was intense and they both felt it. Hermione felt as though she were in heaven, Harry was nice and he was famous but Ron was her true love she thought. Ron was ecstatic, he finally had her but the thoughts in the back of his mind were of Harry. He had now lost his best friend, but he forced the thoughts out of his mind, he was happy and no one could take that away from him right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By dinner that evening everybody knew about Ron and Hermione. Everybody was congratulating them at the Gryffindor table, they were unaware of how many people actually wanted them together. Harry was nowhere to be seen, The new couple were starting to get worried by the time that curfew came, nobody had seen him. They both went around asking if anybody had seen him.  
  
"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked Lavender.  
  
"I saw since him run towards the astronomy tower a few hours earlier. He looked upset.' She said and she returned to her homework.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, "Oh-no" they both uttered in unison.  
  
**********  
  
Hey guys hope you like it so far, its almost finished one chapter go pls review. If I have a lot of reviews I might consider a sequel : )  
  
Luv AllyC@t 


	5. Chapter 5A new start or the beginning of...

Chapter five: A new start or the beginning of the end?  
  
**********  
  
A few hours before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran through the dark and empty corridors, trying desperately to stop himself from crying, how could this hurt so much, he thought, the aching pain trapped in his chest grew stronger as the dryness of his throat became worse.  
  
He could stop it no longer, as he kept on running the tears streamed steadily down his face. He turned the corner sharply and kept running. He saw lavender brown up in the distance, he started sprinting, never stopping even when Lavender called out from behind him.  
  
He reached a steep stairwell that led up to the Astronomy tower. Quickly he began to scale the stairs, two at a time and in less than a few minutes had reached the top landing.  
  
He started to calm down slightly his breathing no longer as rapid. The feeling of hurt had now become numb. His arms hung limply at his sides as he walked slowly towards the large open windows, unaware of where he now was. His mind was spinning, his insides swelled with emotion as the tears started again.  
  
He reached the large window and slowly looked down at the dark lawn far below. His mind spinning he stepped up on the window ledge the cold night air fiercely blowing in his face. Harry stood there for hours taking in everything, remembering what had happened, staring out in to the open sky.  
  
Harry was now starting to have second thoughts about what he was going to do. Dusk was now setting in. He decided to step down but someone was coming up the stairs, what should I do he thought panicking. He put one foot down off of the ledge. Ginny ran through the doorway straight towards Harry, startling him,  
  
"No Harry, don't jump!" she yelled, but it was too late. Harry tripped over the ledge behind him and fell in slow motion backwards through the open window. Ginny ran to catch him but it was too late, he was just out of reach,  
  
"GINNY."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A terrified scream was heard from above while Ron and Hermione were deciding what to do, wether to go and find him or let him cool off. Everybody in the common room stopped what they were doing and looked around to find where it came from. Immediately the sound of scraping chairs and dropping of books were heard as everyone ran out of the common room, the first people out of the door were Ron and Hermione. They started running down the corridors where in the opposite direction they found Ginny streaming towards them at full speed. Then Ginny, her face red with tears that were streaming down her face pushed passed Ron and Hermione, the rest of the crowd parted to see what was happening. Ron and Hermione followed Ginny. They were running for a few minutes when they went into the school grounds.  
  
A crowd of students had gathered behind them, trying to keep up with their running. In the distance they saw a limp figure laying on the ground in an awkward fashion. Ginny let out a scream and ran towards the body. She dropped to her knees next to him and started sobbing.  
  
"Harry. please, please be okay." She said through her tears. She wrapped her arms around him and bent into his chest, Her face in his shoulder. There were no obvious sounds of life but the small distant sound of a heartbeat and the struggle to breathe stopped Ginny from losing it completely.  
  
Ron and Hermione had stopped a few feet away from Harry's decrepid body. They stopped the crowd moving in further to have a look. Hermione let out a small cry,  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
**********  
  
Hey guys, sorry I've taken so long to update I hope you like it. I noe this was supposed to be the last chapter but I can't help it! Pls read and review and tell me what you think, ill try and get the next chapter up by Tuesday, but I'm going to be busy cause its my birthday Monday. I noe I've gotten a bit off track with Ron and Hermione but don't worry the next chapter is mainly about them ( have fun reading  
  
Luv AllyC@t 


End file.
